<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mettaton's messy infomercial by capriclown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691295">mettaton's messy infomercial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriclown/pseuds/capriclown'>capriclown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diapers, Hyperscat, Infomercials, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Public Humiliation, Robots, Scat, Scat Bath, Wetting, masturbation in diaper, messing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriclown/pseuds/capriclown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mettaton has found a new human product to plagarize and finds that it's intended use is more arousing than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mettaton's messy infomercial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the fantastic and fabulous businessman he is mettaton was always looking into ways to expand his line of MTT brand products, from ear dabbing cream to burgers to hotels. But to most monster’s surprise most of these ideas were taken straight from the human world up above. After looking through some items washed up in the waterfalls he found a large white plastic package containing several smaller white items.</p><p>“Well now this aughta be good!” he said to himself as he tore open the package. He reached inside and pulled out a white fluffy diaper, he didn’t think they were particularly styleful but after reading the back all was revealed. “Hmm… i suppose i could make this work, though of course i’d have to re-design it to fit my fabulous physique first”. After throwing the rest of the pack down the waterfall he returns to the lab to get to work on redesigning, resizing and mass producing the newest MTT brand item.</p><p>About 2 months later mettaton got ready to record a brand new infomercial for the “MTT brand diaper” they started up the lights, readied the microphones and mettaton donned his padded product as they started recording. “Good evening fabulous folks of the underground it’s mettaton coming to YOU from MTT studios with our latest and greatest in monster product engineering. Today we have another excellent product prepared for you so sit tight grab an MTT brand snack and allow us to present to you the new MTT brand diaper. Now you may ask yourself “mettaton, how am I supposed to enjoy your amazing shows when i have to get up every now and then to go to the bathroom!?”. Well friend with this product the toilet will be a thing of the past!.” </p><p>Mettaton twirled around in his diaper posing and showing off all the angles. “With this MTT brand diaper you will be able to get rid of your nasty bodily fluids from ANYWHERE in the underground! Allow me to demonstrate” mettaton did a fabulous set of poses that ended in him squatting down and the diaper expanding slightly. As this happened mettaton did feel a tad strange, the mushy feeling behind him felt oddly pleasant. Like a mushy pillow under his butt, he felt a tingle between his thighs as he began to wet himself as well and whilst attempting not to let the audience know mettaton realized he was secretly enjoying this a bit too much.</p><p>He quickly got a grip on himself as he still had a lot of the presentation to get through and he moved on to the next part of the script. “Now i know what you’re thinking “mettaton sadly my body isn’t exactly like yours i am very big, will these diapers still work for me?” well don’t worry my beautiful buddies we at MTT engineering created these diapers to handle ANY quantity of waste! Monsters big and small can wear these without them overflowing OR bursting.” and with another set of poses mettaton returned to his squatting position as the camera focused on the diaper. With a small metallic grunt mettaton began to push more and more shit out of his fabulous perfect ass as the diaper expanded greatly.</p><p>Mettaton let out a slightly too horny “oh yeah~!” as the diaper expanded to not be around four times the size it was before. “Now as you can see our product will allow you to work, have fun or just relax for hours on end without ever needing to worry about bathroom breaks! So why not get yourself a pack of MTT brand diapers today?” mettaton attempted to get out of the squatting position with an elegant pose but the weight of the diaper threw him off causing him to trip and fall right on his butt with an extremely wet sloppy crackling noise coming from the diaper as all the waste squished up against mettaton’s ass. Mettaton lets out a loud and obvious moan as the camera captures and broadcasts this display of filth from the fabulously famous robot entertainer. </p><p>Mettaton became a little flustered which was hard to detect on his metallic face but was semi-present in his tone of voice. “No worries i am quite alright” he said as he got up. “In fact i can tell you that this fantastic invention made that fall totally painless! Yet another reason to purchase the MTT brand diapers!” mettaton then signaled to the people behind the cameras to stop recording. There was still a little bit of script left but after that fall mettaton wanted to just cut it there in order to return to his penthouse and explore just what made that fall feel so amazing. </p><p>After a semi awkward elevator ride mettaton arrives at his penthouse the diaper making it kind of hard to walk. He placed his hand on the back of his diaper and pressed some of the waste against his ass. “Gaaah yeah~” an involuntary moan escaped his mouth which caught him off guard. Mettaton walked over to his couch and slowly sat down, the shit getting pushed around in his diaper which to him felt like the most amazing ass massage he’s ever had. This felt very filthy to mettaton but it strangely also felt extremely arousing. He decided that since no one is going to find him here he could just explore this further and get as nasty as he wants.</p><p>Whilst still on the couch mettaton began to shit himself once more rubbing the back of the diaper with one hand and the front of his diaper with the other. The diaper continued to expand, it went to 5 times its original size, 6 times, 7 times, 8 times. It took a while before mettaton noticed just how much shit he pumped into his padding. He was almost impressed, but more than that he was extremely aroused. He slipped the hand that was rubbing the front of his diaper into the front of this messy undergarment as he grabbed his erect robo-cock. And whilst bouncing up and down on his own waste he started to jerk off thinking about how far he could take this.</p><p>Mettaton decided to lay down to make his next bowel movement easier as he continues to please his metallic member. If it wasn’t for his enhanced robotic limbs he probably would have a hard time moving as this diaper was getting very heavy but with a loud thud he placed his rear down on the couch. It was about the size and weight of a bag of fertilizer and smelled about ten times worse. But mettaton was loving every part of this stunning sexy endeavor. With another push he cranked out another hot load of shit which pushed his diaper to now be 10 times the size it once was. Mettaton squished it around and moaned loudly as the mound of shit kept expanding. </p><p>Then finally mettaton felt a climax coming quickly so with a final intense thrust he came in his diaper whilst his ass let more sloppy roboshit drop into his already comically large diaper. After this intense experience mettaton sits up gazing in awe at this monstrous masterpiece of a diaper before deciding that the fun wasn’t over just yet. He tried to get up and though it appeared a bit clumsy he was able to kind of waddle over to the bathroom. With a lot of determination and effort mettaton managed to get his padded butt into the ginormous empty bathtub. </p><p>Now that mettaton wasn’t afraid to get any of his fancy and expensive furniture filthy anymore he could REALLY test the limits of these diapers. With a loud and sensual moan mettaton grabbed ahold of the sides of the tub as he just began filling up this diaper. It looked like a balloon expanding as it filled up faster than before. The air in the bathroom quickly becoming contaminated with the stench of shit. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was loving every second of this he would have gone to alphys to have his rear checked by now. But alas none of this was an accident as the diaper has now filled the entire volume of the tub. </p><p>Mettaton looked upon his handiwork with glee before deciding that it was time to see what laid inside. He undid the straps that held the diaper in place which almost shot open as soon as he touched them as the diaper folded open revealing the gigantic pool of shit now residing in mettaton’s bathtub. Mettaton already knew that he was going to get turned on by the sight of this but he didn’t expect to find it THIS hot which to a small degree started to alarm him. But knowing that all this amazing shit couldn’t go to waste he slowly sank his sleek metallic body into the mushy mound as if it were any other episode of bathtime with a killer robot. </p><p>The smells and the texture combined caused him to get more aroused than he had ever been in his previous sexual endeavors so much so that it didn’t take long for him to find his robotic rod in this brown bath to jerk himself off once more. The brown filthy goop acting as a surprisingly good lubricant as mettaton lays shoulder deep in the tub. Due to the extra stimulation from the shit sloshing around and the foul odor in the air it doesn’t take long before mettaton can feel his next orgasm coming closer and closer. At the peak of this spike in hornyness mettaton gazes longingly at the shit before moving his face down with his mouth wide open scooping a huge chunk of shit into his mouth tasting the rich flavorful feces as he has an orgasm that’s strong enough to send cum shooting up through the shit making it look like a small cum volcano.</p><p>Now that mettaton has achieved what to him was the hottest thing that could ever be done he stands up, looks at his shit covered body in the mirror and grabs a fresh MTT brand diaper and without even bothering to clean up, shower or do anything to rinse off the filth he puts it on and retreats to his bedroom leaving a trail of brown footprints behind. This clearly was a permanent addition to the MTT look now, and a new addition the MTT smell as he got into bed and drifted off to sleep to greet tomorrow with a smelly reveal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my second fic, the last one was something i just thought of then and there but this one is one i've been thinking about for a while now. i hope you liked it and if you didn't feel free to siphon the time that you have wasted from my lifespan!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>